The Inheritance Stone
by HappyFairySong
Summary: A lone woman, wandering from her group in search of more berries found this peculiar stone just laying by the Euphrates shore. It created the civilization of Sumer, and was stolen, won, and inherited by nations throughout history, from the great Roman Empire to the present superpower of the modern day, America. The stone was the Pandora's box of civilization.
1. 4000 BC - 168 BC

**Heyy, so first Hetalia fanfic that I've ever posted, so please be nice to me ~**

**The begining may be kinda bland because I mean no one knows who Sumer or Assyria are since I don't believe they are canon and if they are no one knows about them that much. But it will definitely get better and more interesting as we see England, Russia, HRE, Italy and them emerge. **

**Summary: It was first found in the Fertile Crescent. A lone woman, wandering from her group in search of more berries found this peculiar stone just laying by the Euphrates shore. It created the civilization of Sumer, and was stolen, won, and inherited by nations throughout history, from the great Roman Empire to the present superpower of the modern day, America. The stone was the Pandora's box of civilization. Romechu, HRExChibitalia, Rusame, Spamano**

**No smut. Some implications, but nothing bad. **

* * *

"It was first found in the Fertile Crescent. A lone woman, wandering from her group in search of more berries found this peculiar stone just laying by the Euphrates shore.

It was smooth, not a single crack or bump graced its surface, and it was roughly the size of half her fist, making an oval shape. What caught the woman's curiosity the most was the color of this stone, a radiant blue, the hue of the most blessed sky.

With fear and excitement, she put the stone in her pouch and ran back to join the rest of her hunter-gatherer group. They say in the future that it was curiosity that doomed humanity, the curiosity of tricky creatures known as women. Was Pandora the one at most fault? She opened the box and let despair and hate into the world. No. It must've been Eve, who did the first evil by taking a sacred bite forbidden fruit, and doomed the rest of her children to sin.

But little did anyone know that this woman, who first laid hands on the Vita Stone by the shores of the Euphrates River, introduced something else: civilization. Yes, this woman was known later as the Farming Mother, sowing the first seeds of wheat and of mankind. This happened 12,000 years ago.

Her hunter-gatherer group settled in the Fertile Crescent and became established farmers due to her advice. The men built huts and plowed the fields, while the women prepared food and bore children.

When the Farming Mother laid in her deathbed, she passed the glowing blue stone to her children, and then they passed it onto their children. Until finally, their little village grew into the first civilization in the world: Sumer. Then, nearly one thousand years after the Farming Mother found the Vita stone, a personification was born into this world. He was Sumer.

The Farming Mother's descendent who lived about one thousand years after her, instead of giving the stone to his son like it had been for generations, gave the Vita stone to Sumeria's government to pay for debt, and then died a young poor man long after.

"Sad," Sumer thought of the boy, but no sooner turned his attention to the stone. "But wow did I get something quite intriguing." He had no idea why the stone was so fascinating, but he got a feeling from the stone. Whenever it was close to him, especially when it was in his grasp, Sumer felt powerful. He felt like his armies could conquer any other opponent, and his people at peace, his culture flourishes.

As time went on, Sumer's confidence started to dwindle, even as he held the stone. So many young personifications were popping up left and right of Sumer's borders.

What if they take the stone? Then they can use it's power to strengthen their own civilizations, then there's no way I could survive. At some point, throughout his several thousand years of life with the stone, Sumer realized that it's power and influence didn't last forever. The stone began to feel hot in his hand, painful at times. He wanted so much just to get rid of it, but when his people became unhappy or harvest was not ripe for a season, he would clutch the stone and feel it burning into his flesh.

Sumer soon realized the stone had an opinion of its own. When he begged the stone, it might stop hurting for a bit. When he neglected it, storms and floods raked his lands.

Assyria came and took the stone from Sumer forcibly in 2500 B.C. and no amount of begging or pleading could have stopped it.

Assyria gave the stone to his lover, Egypt, as a gift. The nation on the Nile then prospered.

The personification of Egypt realized the true power of the stone within her time, and like Sumer, she tried to please it to gain the benefits of the stone. But the Vita stone had grown tired of the glorification the people and personification were giving him in the thousands of years he laid in Sumer's hands.

Egypt lost favor even faster than Sumer had.

With a weakened military and political instability, Egypt was conquered by a youngster up north: Persia.

Persia learned of the stone from Egypt. He then flaunted the stone to every personification he met.

"Look at me! I now hold the most powerful device in the world!"

In this way, the Vita stone became vital knowledge to other governments, and the people who heard rumors of the stone developed rich stories around it, but among the common people, the stone was nothing more than a myth.

And the Vita stone was very satisfied with Persia, despite his ego. Persia not only had military might, but also a unique and brilliant culture. Persia, with the help of the stone, became a superpower.

But in two hundred years, a single man changed the course of history. Alexander the Great shocked the world when he conquered the Persian Empire. How could this have happened? The Vita stone also could not have predicted the revelation.

As Persia laid on the ground bleeding, Macedonia strode over the red corpses on rich velvet carpet, making the once living beings blend into the inanimate object.

"So this is the famous Vita stone." Macedonia bent down and looked over Persia oppressively. He took the blue stone from the hands of Persia.

"No…" Persia coughed, clawing at the floor. "Vita stone, avenge me-!"

"How?" Macedonia sneered. "The stone blesses whoever possesses it, and it has no loyalties."

Persia ignored the younger nation. "Vita, if any of my culture had pleased you, if we ever saw the same future for Persia, you will honor our kinship by taking revenge!"

Macedonia looked at the Vita stone in his hand for a few moments, until he confirmed there was no apparent reaction, then laughed at the older, pathetic nation crawling on the floor. "Do you hear yourself, Persia!? You begged a STONE for vengeance and kinship! How the personification not only falls from power and grace, but from sanity as well."

As Macedonia marched on from Persia's halls and lands, he hadn't known that the Vita stone indeed heard his old aquiaintence's plea, and it felt great sadness for Persia. And anger against Macedonia.

However, when the Vita stone could have destroyed Macedonia's army and thus his lifeline as a nation, it developed a fondness towards his leader Alexander the Great, and promised the king fortunes,land, and power beyond belief. Yes, the stone promised this to Alexander, not to Macedonia.

Thus, Alexander's kingdom died soon after he did.

But the Vita stone still loved Alexander and preserved his legacy: the Helenistic Culture, and it vibrated from the seas beyond the Mediterranean to the Himalayas of India.

Macedonia, tired and found himself without motivation after Alexander died, trudged his army back home. All along the way, the Vita stone stole his nation powers away. When Macedonia got back home, he gave the stone to his precious little brother whom he loved and taught dearly.

"Rome, take this," Macedonia said as he laid in his death-bed. "It's the Vita Stone you've heard legends about."

Rome's golden brown orbs shimmered. "The one that gives immeasurable prosperity to nation? Why...why would you give it to me?"

Macedonia chuckled softly. "Rome let me tell you something. The life of a human is short, but they don't really die. They leave a legacy, in the form of their children. But nations can't have children, so we try to leave our legacy in a different way by stories and words that get passed down instead of our own flesh and blood. My King Alexander has both children and history as a legacy, but I will get over-shadowed by him. One day, thousands of years from now they will preach the name Alexander the Great, but they will forget the nation from who he was from. For his achievements reign outside of my territories, no matter how much I tell myself that I stand next to him."

Macedonia let a single droplet slide down his face. "Is this how humans feel after useless life? I've contributed nothing but wasted air and a name for Alexander to fall back onto if he ever remembered me."

Rome sat quietly, he was too young to clearly understand what was going through his older brother's head, but it seemed to hurt him, and he stayed silent out of respect.

"Hey Rome…"

Said nation perked up.

"Will you take not only this stone, which may curse you or bless you, and remember your older brother? Will you take my- no...Alexander's culture and continue it so scholars may be forced to remember me?"

Rome looked at his brother, weak and not yet old.

"Of course," He said with the most beaming smile he could muster, one that Rome would one day pass down to his two grandchildren and took the stone. "I promise to remember you." So that I will never become as pitiful as you look right now.

* * *

**Um this fic was inspired by the most random idea during history class where we talked about the movement of power throughout history. We talked about like how power was set and at some times the king held the most power and others the nobles held the power. But like thats not super relevant. **

**I later noticed that a pattern kind of occurred in nations, and not just social classes. When Rome fell, it's different provinces gained some power and such. But nation power levels are not as clear cut as social classes. For example, during the Victorian Age, Spain, France, and England were all pretty influential at the same period of time.**

**Anyways an incredible idea came to mind and the more I thought about it, the more it sounded like it would work. And that was the fact that power came from something I clevery dubbed as the 'Vita Stone'. Basically it's an object that cannot be understood through practical means, like say the staff of Moses or the Ka'aba or stuff like that, so discovering what gives the stone it's power isn't something I'll delve into. **

**The one thing you need to know about it is that _THE VITA STONE GIVES NATIONAL POWER TO THE PERSONIFICATION THAT HOLDS THE STONE, THOUGH THE STONE ITSELF SEEMS TO HAVE AN OPINION OF ITS OWN. _**

**And yea we're going through History to see how the Vita stone has clevery found its way to shape history as we know it. This isn't a long fic, it'll probably last 4-5 chapters at most. **

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	2. 168 BC - 220 AD

**The first chapter was overbearingly bland, and I realized that as I wrote this chapter, so I might redo it by adding like one of those glimpses into the future or something.**

**Anyways, the last chapter was just kinda information I wanted to get down so it was like I flew over the story. But I'm getting down to it now! Enjoy 3,300+ words!**

**Rating changed to T because of profanity. **

* * *

The Vita Stone continued to remember Persia for around a century, during which it also looked hauntingly over Macedonia's clear demise. It had contemplated whether or not to ravage Rome as well, but the boy proved to be just as interesting as Persia.

If not more.

He had the greatest ideas, dreaming of roads that connected lands thousands of miles and an empire to compensate for it. Stupid but facinating futures where water ran straight into you hands! Don't get the old stone started on the buildings he was creating, it was something not even the gods could feel uncomfortable in.

In a century the Vita stone came to love Rome and had never felt this level of fondness for any of the nations that once held it.

And Rome felt the same affection for the stone. He presented his new philosophies and inventions on a daily basis to the stone, as if it was his parent and he was the child looking for approval. And the stone more often than not praised him with sunny skies and strong, patriotic people.

The only thing that could compare to his love for the Vita Stone and the arts was the far-away oriental country of China.

In 130 BC, China opened a road, where he traveled to the west and brought with him silk, which enamoured Rome and his noble and merchant class.

"I also present to you porcelain," China declared, "and spices from our Indian neighbors to add flavor to foods."

In 27 BCE, The Roman Republic became the Roman Empire. And Rome grew even more powerful. He strengthened trade between China and the Mediterranean exponentially, so he could see his beloved more often.

The Vita Stone was happy as well, but...why was Rome now ignoring him? He keeps on looking at other directions. East where China lay. South where more African lands were to be discovered. Even the great unknowns to the West and up above into the stars. Why can't Rome just look at me and the luxury already under his nose?

Still, the Vita Stone reminisced on all the brilliant ideas and inventions Rome had brought forth and thought, "Maybe I want too much. Rome has given me culture and advancement, surely his attention is not something I should demand for myself." And so the Vita Stone quietly sat in his pedestal, as dust started piling up, curtains never opened it to the sun, and it could only hear echoes of Rome's voice as he leads China joyfully to his bed.

'He used to talk to me everyday,' The Vita Stone thought. 'Now I can't even recall the sound of my name on his lips.'

The Vita Stone stayed, and stayed, and stayed, until one night as China was led once more to Rome's bed.

"Thank you my love, the silk robe feels heavenly."

China chuckled, "Of course, anything for you. Though some pieces of colored cloth is nothing to what you have achieved."

"To my people, mostly the rich, having even a silk sash will earn most people's awe. Don't say this is nothing more than a colored cloth."

"Compared to aqueducts and roads that stretch for hundreds of miles? Not to mention your armies and ideas and culture?" China tilted his head. "Tell me, how did you do it? You wouldn't happen to have that legendary Vita Stone would you?"

Rome paused before replying, as if he recalled something that rested behind the curtains collecting dust. "Yes...I do have it."

China blinked as well, "I was just joking, Rome. It's been centuries since I've heard of the stone, I started believing it was merely a Western legend."

"No, it exists and I received it from Macedonia.

"Who?"

"The nation of Alexander."

"Ah him."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Mister Rome, sir, Ancient Greece and Ancient Egypt are here."

At this China scowled. "Them again, Rome?"

"Ah you know those beauties have nothing on you." Rome said, giving China a quick peck on the lips.

"Mhmm," China noted Rome complimenting the two falling powers' while trying to soothe him. "How long until you're back?"

"Uh, who knows? It could be thirty minutes, and hour…"

"So I'll see you tomorrow."

Rome looked apologetically at China, "I love you China, but I also love those two. They just happen to not like me as much. If I don't go they won't visit me again. It's just one of those things I have to do."

China refused to look at Rome. How the oriental nation missed the young Rome, with his short attention span shifting from China to the unknowns of the world. Now Rome indulges in politics and desires ever since he began his Pax Romana.

China himself was going through a golden age with the Han Dynasty, but he only gave his heart to Rome.

Rome sighed as he watched China sulk, "How about this, you can choose any gift from my empire and I shall give it to you."

China had heard this too many times. He has mountains upon mountains of books, stained glass and so on. But there was something that perked China's interest.

"Will you give me the Vita Stone?"

Rome flinched. "That...it's not…"

China stared at Rome emotionlessly. "Forget it. It's another one of those things you have to have."

Rome tried to lighten the mood with a smile and awkwardly gave China another kiss. "I'll be back."

Meanwhile, the Vita Stone felt happier than it did in centuries. 'Rome still values me, and more so than his favorite lover.'

* * *

"So China's here too?" Egypt said. "You left him again? I see. You honestly don't deserve that nation."

"My, my Egypt. How cruel of you, I still have emotions you know."

"I'm merely stating the truth. What have you given him anyways? You can't even give him all of your love."

"I want to give some of it to you."

Egypt snorted. "I hope you know the only reason Greece and I are here is because we are under your control. Our people depend on you for resources and safety. If I was a free, independent nation like China, I would have left you a long time ago."

"Egypt dear, your ugly words contrast with your blooming beauty." Rome said with a smile, but his tone was darker. "I love China greatly. I have given him countless gifts and countless hours."

"Your love can be bought. Long ago, I had a lover by the name of Assyria. Surely you've heard of him. He gave me the Vita Stone as a gift. I'm willing to bet you'll never love anyone that much."

Rome was about to snap back a retort, but he stopped. What Egypt had said was completely true, the realization cut his pride.

"I, uh... have to do something," and the superpower fled Egypt's bed.

Rome barged into China's guest room. The petite Chinese man looked up suddenly from the book he was reading, slightly aghast.

"R-Rome? It's only been an hour. Did Egypt or Greece-"

"I'll give you to Vita Stone!"

China blinked. "What?"

Rome whipped open the curtain he had forgotten was there and picked the blue colored stone up, wiping off some dust. "Here! This shows my love for you!"

China weakly extended his hands and watched the infamous stone drop onto his palms. "Uh, where did this come from all of a sudden?"

"You said you wanted the stone right? No object or thing that I posses should be worth more than you to me."

China was still flabbergasted, as he held the stone, power surely seeped into his veins. But it wasn't the stone he wanted. "Will you be fine then? If I take it and never give it back?"

"Completely."

A butterfly nicked China's stomach. The same kind that fluttered when he first met Rome. The smaller man chuckled, and it grew louder and louder until he was booming with laughter.

Rome had not seen China be so...ungraceful in his actions. The man had always covered his mouth while he was talking. His movements were small, controlled, and elegant. But this was just a voracious loss of sanity in the form of laughter.

"Oh Rome! Haha! I really I was just joking! But I'll take it!"

China clutched his stomach as it started hurting from laughter. Rome bent down to help steady the smaller man. Out nowhere China kissed him hard on the lips. Rome was completely baffled but his heart lifted as he observed China's childish sloppiness and desperation to connect.

"And then I'll return it the next year when you realize how hard it is to maintain your nation. Then you'll give it back to me to help me out. And we will become one not in the sense of dependency like Egypt or Greece, but of interdependence. Oh gods I feel myself falling in love again."

Rome was still confused, but it all felt so right at the same time so he gave China a lopsided smile. "Same here, Yao."

As the two made love, the Vita Stone sat forgotten and lost. The first time Rome touched the stone, it was to give it to someone else to prove that the Vita Stone was worth nothing compared to the other.

'Why should I feel so lonely and heavy if I am nothing more than an object or thing?

* * *

In a week, China was asked to return to his nation, this time with the Vita Stone. And for about 200 years, the Vita Stone was passed between the two lovers. All the while, the Vita Stone stopped blessing them, but it also did not curse their nations.

One day, a Han prince snuck into China's room and discovered the Vita Stone and told his father the emperor.

The emperor was scouring high and low for alchemists and objects that would bless him with immortality. When he heard of the Vita Stone, he demanded that it was studied, despite China's protests that the stone had nothing to do with the fountain of youth or immortality.

In one of their expiraments, the alchemists scraped mineral powders from the Vita Stone. They mixed the powders with melted iron and created a rectangular prism around the size of a thumb.

'How dare they do this to me.' The Vita stone thought very often about just destroying both China and Rome, but at the same time, it appreciated the odd years where Rome gave him more attention. So it was quiet.

However, things changed with the visit of 219 AD.

"How are things at your place?" Rome asked.

China shook his head. "It's not going too well. The people are upset, but I think I can handle it. How about you?"

"Well, things aren't going bad. I mean my rulers aren't as talented anymore, and my people have become lazy and fat. But no natural disasters have hit and I am still wealthy and comfortable so I can't complain. Though Germania keeps raiding my cities."

"I see," China shifted, and took out the metal block made from the Vita Stone's powders. "Hold this, Rome."

Rome took the iron block and suddenly power coarsed through his veins. Shaken, Rome dropped the stone abruptly. "What? I-is it...Vita?"

"No, I created this out of the stone's powders. But it acts the same as the Vita Stone, with only one difference." China placed the Vita Stone on Rome's left hand, the one without the iron block. "Can you tell?"

Rome scrunched his nose as he felt a tidal wave of power flood his left hand compared to the calm flow of power that melted into his right. "The Vita Stone is much more prominent."

China nodded. "What do you think other nations might do if they found this? They could mass produce Vita Stones and sell them. Foreign governments will waste the lives of their people over a replica of the stone."

"Is your leader trying too?"

"No, we don't need to and he cares very little of anything but his concubines and riches."

"...What do you think we should do?"

"Bury it."

Rome blinked.

"So that the stone and it's replica will never see the surface again. The nations don't need this device to be successful, we can do without it."

Rome still stood there, fazed. His mouth didn't correspond with his mind.

"Where?"

"I was thinking halfway between our homes, since not many powers reside there."

The younger nation of the two didn't understand why his mind was beating like a drum. He knew the right answer should have been to smile and agree, but something in his gut detested the idea with a passion. Still, Rome bit back his tongue and handed the stones back to China, who would pass the halfway mark when he traveled back to China.

For a year after that, Rome always got a knot in his stomach when he thought of the Stones, and the chance that China took both of them back to become even stronger...

No! China wouldn't do that. China was kind and wise and even older than Rome. Such petty problems like a stone would not overpower his loyalty to him.

But...It was almost time to meet China anyways. So this time, Rome will surprise the older by meeting him earlier on his travels. Yes, that's all it is.

And so Rome skipped his national duties, which was not much different than usual and traveled to the place mid-way between China and Rome.

He could not have predicted what came next. A pitiful, muddied man was digging at the ground desperatley with his bare hands. He wore nothing but rags and his long, dark hair was askew in all directions, frozen by blood and dirt. Rome looked down with disgust, but even more so when a name so familiar to him formed from his mouth.

"China?"

The beggar-like man paused and glanced up with onyx, feral eyes.

"R-Rome?" He croaked out. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Where're your escorts? Your caravan and entourage?" Rome narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice. "And why are you digging at the ground at a point halfway between our nations?"

As if he suddenly realized what he was doing, China stood up. He looked worse standing than crouching down. "This isn't what you think. I need the stones, it's a life or death situation. My people will find me in less than a day-"

"Whoa whoa, hold up. Why do you need the stones? Did we not come to the agreement that nations did not need the stones?"

China shook his head violently. "No! My people have overthrown the central government, they killed the royal family and the Han dynasty is now over. They also blamed me for the floods that destroyed their crops and families, but they don't listen when I say I cannot help it! That's why I need the Stone Rome, otherwise I'll be captured again and locked up and...and I'll have to endure the tortures for as long as I exist..." China shivered, and took as step closer to Rome, while the younger took a step back. China didn't notice, however.

"But...you're breaking the promise."

China stared for a moment with ghastly sunken eyes. "You...I look like this, I've suffered through things your little spoiled ass couldn't even have imagined, and now you look at me like _I'm _the traitor? How dare you Rome! You-!"

Without warning, the smaller man tackled Rome to the group with a thud. "-Bastard! Son. Of. A. Whore!" China emphasized each word with a punch, though his skinny arms couldn't have even bruised Rome.

"Get off China! You're starting to annoy me!"

"So that's all I am? That's all my troubles are? An annoyance?!"

"No...But your actions are. And it doesn't change the fact that you tried to take the Stone." Rome face-palmed when he realized that his big mouth ran off again. "Sorry, let me rephrase that: Let's talk it over, calmly."

China didn't seem to have listened to that last part, because he kept on going. "Sure, I tried to take the Vita Stone if it wasn't obvious already," he said, showing his grimy hands. "But what are you doing here? You clearly aren't innocent either."

Rome flinched. "I wasn't trying to take it, honest. I might've wanted to just check on it to make sure no one else was trying to take it. And it seems like my intuition was right on target."

China screamed in frustration, and perhaps loss of sanity. "I'm wasting time by talking to you. I need the stone." And then the Chinese bent down to continue digging.

Rome didn't know what came over him. He felt an abrupt spike of anger and in that moment he couldn't think of anything else but the fact that China turned his back on him, and that anger erupted into violence. With the strength of the strongest nation of his time, Rome kicked the weaker China in the stomach and sent him flying a good fifteen feet into the air and even farther across the ground.

He bent down and shifted around the ground a little bit before he found the Vita Stone and the iron stone. Perhaps out of a guilty conscience, Rome strode over to China, who quivered on the ground clutching his stomach.

"It's over between us. Don't visit me for the next century, until we both cool down." Rome noticed a tiny calvary force riding in on the distance. "I think your ride is here." He didn't gain any pleasure watching China's eyes and lips widen in fear.

"No...Rome...Don't let them...take me back..." China gutted out.

With the last shred of sympathy and love he had for China, Rome dropped the iron stone in front of the oriental nation. "I loved you."

"No...no...Rome..." China cried, as his 'people' roughly tied him up to a horse like a bag of potatoes. "NOO!"

But Rome had already mounted his horse and ridden away after confirming that the soldiers took the iron block with them.

Meanwhile, if the Vita Stone had a face, it would have rested the most devilishly pleased smile on the face of the planet.

* * *

**Um, so yea...that happened.**

**Anyways, like I promised it's a bit less boring now so thx for sticking with me through the first chapter :')**

**I just want to clarify that the 'iron block' is made from powders scraped from the Vita Stone, so it has some of the Vita Stone's powers but it doesn't have a conscience or will of it's own like the Vita does, nor is it as powerful as the Vita Stone.**

**I'm super excited for the next chapter as it gets even better when Rome obviously falls and all the European nations that we know and love start appearing. Stick with me to the end guys! v **

**PLEASE REVIEWW**


	3. 285 AD - 743 AD

**I said in chapter 1 that this fic might be 4-5 chapters...that was because I meant to just narrate over events and never go into the details of events like dialogue. Well, obviously that changed, so...idk really know when this will end but it's defiantly gonna go over 5 chapters.**

**With that in mind, enjoy!**

* * *

At the year 285 AD, Rome split in two, becoming the Western and Eastern Roman empires.

Rome acknowledged that his empire was getting too large for him to control, so the splitting was probably wise...but why are all his nobles going to the Eastern side of his Empire then? Wasn't the historical capital and center of the Roman Empire Rome?

After the shift of power was physically taking a toll on Rome, he consulted his leader, Constantine 45 years after the split.

"Why are my nobles moving to the East? We need them here, especially with Germania constantly attacking me on the north-western borders."

Constantine looked over Rome solemnly. "Rome, your city is old. The foundations are crumbling, no matter how much work we put into renovation, it would be so much more efficient to start anew. The nobles see that, and thus we are building a new capital."

Rome stared in puzzlement. "What? Did you seriously say you are moving MY capital outside my reign?"

Rome had noticed by then that while his Eastern Empire was flourishing, he only received the draining state of his Western half. The thought haunted him, but he dared not believe that he would be replaced. He had seen Ancient Greece and Egypt carry tiny children in their arms, and they were emanating more national power than their caretakers were. He recalled their placid and calm faces when they told him they would be no more in less than a few years, and it horrified him.

Rome refused to believe that the same fate would happen to the legendary Roman Empire.

"Rome, I'm moving out of the Western Empire," Constantine sighed. "I don't know how to tell you why. Come on a trip with me to the East, will you?"

When Rome reached the new capital of his- no, the Eastern Empire, he could not believe his eyes. It was absolutely breathtaking. To have only known Rome was to look at a door and believing that's all there was. To look at Constantinople was to open that door.

So this was what old Western Rome could not become, huh? Without realizing it, a tear traveled down Rome's face. Rome could have left right then and there on the ship, but Constantine asked Rome to follow him into the palace.

Rome passed by familiar faces of nobles whom he remembered in the great baths with him, and they looked away, painfully obvious that they did not want to talk with Rome.

Constantine knocked on a door. "Byzantine, you have a guest."

Five minutes passed.

"Byzantine." Constantine said again. And when 'Byzantine' didn't respond for another few minutes, Constantine burst open the door anyways.

"Byzantine! Answer me when I call you. Oh goodness why are you still in bed? Get up! Roman Empire is here to see you."

Rome looked in disgust at the little boy, no older than seven crawl out of heavily embroiled sheets. "Who?" He yawned.

"Rome! Ah, you're definitely going to be the end of me." Constantine massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Oh! The old guy!" Suddenly Byzantine jumped up, his dirty blonde hair was all over the place. He smoothed it out with his hand but an impeccable single curl stood out similar to the one Rome had. "Hey, I'm Byzantine. I'm what you could say is your Eastern half, and a huge fan of yours!"

Rome just stared. His usual carefree and flirty persona left him. _He looks almost exactly like me._

"You look exactly like me, but like way older!" Byzantine laughed. "I hope we have good relations from now on." The younger stuck out his hand and offered a huge smile.

Rome wanted to shake that hand, he really did. This kid was probably one of the most powerful nations already and having a good relationship with him was necessary, but for some reason Rome fled the room as fast as his legs could carry him.

He ran and ran, images blurred around him. Did he just bump into a girl? A fruit stand? Screw that.

Suddenly, he was thrown onto the ground with a force that clearly had more power than him.

"NEIGH!" Rome focused on the scene in front of him. It was a horse he crashed into, a carriage was behind the mare.

"Easy, easy!" The coach said in Chinese.

Rome jolted to his feet, hoping that he would never have to hear that cursed tongue ever again.

"Who dares jump in front of the carriage sent by his royal majesty the emperor of Jin China?!" The coach said in accented latin. "Get out of the way. We are on our way to meet Emperor Constantine and the new nation of Byzantine."

Rome stepped aside. When the carriage passed, he caught a glimpse of a slit onyx orb peaking out from red silk curtains. China's gaze was fleeting and unreadable.

* * *

In 410 AD, the Sack of Rome occurred.

By then some upstart nation in Britain broke from Rome's power and became independent. Germanic tribes fragmented Rome's omnipotent lands and created more kingdoms.

Rome consisted of little else but a boot-shaped landmass surrounded by water.

In 476, the empire that had taken the world itself was taken by a Germanic general by the name Odoacer.

Rome was held captive in his old beloved capital now in ruins. Perhaps it was from guilt, an act of seeking forgiveness, Germania asked that Rome was set free, telling his leader that the personification was weaker than even an African colony. A nation was no different than a human when it came to death.

When Byzantine heard the news, he was devastated. While Rome was never fond of the little prodigy, Byzantine wanted nothing more than to take back what was Rome's. In a sense, he hated Germania with a passion, and used his own people to fight against the ones holding Rome's empire captive.

Byzantine was actually able to take back Rome, even though a mutual truce was needed and Rome did not become independent of Byzantine's influence. For 40 years, Rome tried to rebuild his city with a heavy heart. He didn't have his empire, but he had his city at least.

I was on one day, a particularly normal day, when Rome went to his garden like a retired old man, that he saw a brown mop of hair among bright red tomatoes. A distinctive curl protruded from his hair.

Rome grabbed the mop roughly and lifted it up.

"OW OW!" The tiny thing squealed. "Put me down you bastard, or you'll regret it for the rest of your stupid life!"

"Oh yeah? Well before I add another thing to my table of regrets could I ask what you are doing here in my garden?" Rome spun the child around to get a better look at him. It was a child-no a baby at best. He had luminous golden eyes and as noted before, brown hair with a curl. On his face rested a natural scowl and tomato juice.

"Nothing in this world belongs to a bastard like you! Put me down! I'm about to lose all my hair and become a geezer like you!"

Promptly, Rome dropped the child onto the ground, and the child continued yelling.

"Hey! Are you a monster or something for dropping a tiny defenseless child onto the ground like he was some sort of ball?"

"You asked me to drop you," Rome frowned when he saw how similar the child was to Byzantine, and himself.

"Ok so if I fucking told you to jump off a cliff would you do it!?"

Rome chuckled. The child was outrageously loud, but clever. "From my knowledge, that sharp tongue cannot belong to someone who looks barley one year old. You're a new nation, yes?"

The child puffed his chest out and crossed his arms smugly. "That's right. I'm the one and only Italy. This is my land. I think."

Rome blinked.

For hundreds and hundreds of years, since he bid Macedonia farewell, the nation had feared his own death. When Byzantine came along, Rome drew panic as well. For weeks after he returned to Rome after traveling to Constantine, he dreamed that night was his last, but no other country would be there to tell him he was still alive. Staring at the little Italy, Rome felt strangely at rest.

_I mean, it was going to happen. Might as well leave with a little dignity._

Suddenly, a viscous growl echoed over the trees. Rome looked down at Italy. "What was that-"

_Growllll..._

Italy looked up, red as a tomato. "Bastard, that definitely wasn't my stomach. And because it wasn't my stomach, I'm not the one hungry. I'm not hungry 'cuz I'm a man and I'm going to be the most powerful nation in the world."

Rome stared for half a moment and then laughed, beamingly, loudly, and sincerely for the first time in centuries. "The most powerful nation in the world!? Even the old one got hungry all the time, Italy. Come into my house, I'll make you something you'll really enjoy."

Italy made a face at him. "You're not pedophilloic are you?"

* * *

When Byzantine got a new leader, named Justinian, he tried to return all of Rome's lands, from Africa to the rest of Italy.

The attempts were firstly successful, but then the Wars dragged out longer and longer. Both Germanic and Byzantine sides suffered crushing tolls. Throughout the war, Italy gained his first scars, as his preexisting cities were destroyed. Rome wished he could take Italy's scars on himself, but by then it was obvious to him he no longer represented any lands or cities.

Italy physically grew about a year in the sixty that Rome had knew him, which was not particularly slow but nonetheless was not the sign of a healthy and powerful new nation. Byzantine himself was already 18 physically, and from then till mid-twenties is said to be when a nation is in it's prime. Speaking of the Eastern Empire, Byzantine had gotten much more powerful, and a hundred light-years more mature than the brat that wouldn't wake up to greet a senior nation. Italy also seemed to have matured a handful, however profane his mouth remained.

In 569 AD, Byzantine visited Rome's cottage by the old Roman capital.

He carried with him a small child, of auburn colored hair and similar age to Italy.

"Who is he?" Rome asked.

"This is what I believe to be the new personification of your lands, Rome." Byzantine looked down sorrowfully. "I apologize for failing to take your lands back. But the attempts have drained my people of their enthusiasm to keep protecting the lands. It's all because of that Germania."

"They're not my lands anymore though," Rome smiled as Italy shyly peeked though Rome's legs.

Byzantine blinked. "Who is that?"

"Claims to be Italy, the new personification of 'my lands.'"

"That can't be right." Byzantine frowned, "This child is the personification." He said, indicating to the bundle in his arms which contained the child.

"Did you give birth or something?" Rome smirked, and it grew wider as he saw Byzantine blush a deeper shade than tomatoes. It would be a tough competition between Byzantine and Italy to see who could grow redder.

"H-how could I?! No! This is Italy, I found him in the north as we retreated from the front lines."

Rome and his Italy looked at each other.

"I'm the real Italy if you're doubting me bastard."

Rome confirmed that he would never suspect Italy of being an imposter but asked Byzantine to come inside to talk it over.

"So you found that Italy," Rome said pointing to the baby sleeping on his bed. "Up north in the city of Venice, correct? This one I found in my tomato garden, so near my city of Rome."

"Are they like us then? We are two different personifications of the East and the West. Would they be the North and South Italys?"

Rome shrugged.

"Oi, bastard. Don't go start calling that thing over there Italy. I'm the real Italy, ok."

"Romano..."

"What?"

Rome nodded. "Yes, that's a good name."

"What's a good name?"

"From now on Italy, you'll be Romano. Because you were found near the city of Rome."

Italy kicked Rome in the shins. "Like hell I will, you bastard."

Rome ignored Ita-Romano. "And your brother over there will be Veneziano, since he was found at the city of Venice."

"Don't ignore me!"

"Tired, aren't we Romano? Time to go to bed I guess."

"No! It's like seven! Also when did I get a brother? I have no brother!"

"This one's quite a handful, isn't he." Byzantine sighed.

"Yeah, but I'll get him under control. So, what are you going to do now?"

"My leader wants me to look inward. No more Western politics or territories for me. That's why I would not be able to care for...Veneziano was it? Since not only is he on the West, his lands in Northern Italy are taken by Germanic tribes."

"So you want me, a powerless nation with no influence or army to protect him?"

"Well..."

"I'm just kidding you. Of course I'll help. Nothing better to do anyways. Little Romano over here honestly gives the rest of my existance a little purpose. Maybe this is what a grandfather feels like!" Rome laughed, and Romano turned especially red.

"I'm going to bed. Listening to you adults talk is boring."

And with that Romano left the room with a dramatic thud.

"I couldn't possibly understand how _that _gives you purpose. But whatever floats your boat." Byzantine stood up and bowed. "I hope we'll see each other again." A little shyly he muttered something under his breath.

Rome cupped his ear. "What was that, Biz?"

"Nothing." The Mediterranean power straightened and walked away.

Rome scratched his beard thoughtfully. For a second he thought Byzantine said_ "father."_

* * *

The Vita stone laid in Rome's locked compartment for many decades.

It thought it was haunting Rome, and that's why he was refusing to look at the stone, and that thought made the Vita stone very satisfied. But why was there more and more laughter from Rome these days? He was a borderline dead nation. The Vita stone withdrew every blessing on Rome and made it a curse. If nations thought the Vita stone only gave power, they were wrong, for the Vita stone drained from Rome every drop of his national power, even the one he gained without the stone.

Still, feeding on the thoughts of Rome's utter despair was getting boring after decades and decades. The Vita stone wanted to see the world again. How's the Hellenistic culture developing now? What new nations exist, what new inventions?

The stone also lost track of time outside, and it's animosity against China and Rome dissipate somewhere along the way.

"Romano, let's hide in here!"

"You idiot! Geezer Rome said not to open the safe"

"Ready or not here I come~" Rome said in a singsong voice in the other room. "Remember Romano, you have to clean up your room if I find you!"

Suddenly Romano changed his mind, "Open the fucking box."

"But you said Grandpa Rome-"

"He's gonna make me clean! I don't do that."

Romano easily opened the lock, since Rome keeps all his passwords in the same little booklet.

"Big brother I don't know where to hide!"

"Ugh, get in here you loser."

The Vita stone analyzed it's new safe-mates.

They were both small children, probably around the age of five, though one looked older. And both were nations.

"Ve, Romano, theres a pretty rock in here."

"What?"

"Whoa, it's glowing."

"Lemme see."

The two children looked at the ancient stone in pure childish wonder. The Vita stone felt something melt in itself as it watched the two twin-like nations admire the stone's glowing blue sheen.

"You think it's magical?" Veneziano whispered.

"Got to be."

The two Italys didn't know how long they stared at the stone, but it was long enough for Rome to get concerned.

"Romano? Veneziano? Where are you, you can come out now, I give!"

"Grandpa Rome's going to be upset when he sees us here." Veneziano whimpered. "We shouldn't have done this."

"SHH! No regrets."

They listened, and listened, and when it was silent, Romano figured the geezer went outside to look instead. However just as Romano abruptly leaned back to slam open the safe door, it opened on its own, sending Romano flying out, and he let go of the stone.

"There you are! Didn't I tell you not open this compartment?"

Romano looked up defiantly. "How did you know? You were peeking while you were counting weren't you?"

Rome held up an open lock that was on the floor. "A little bit of looking and it's pretty obvious." Rome held out his hand. "Give it to me."

"What?"

"The stone."

"Oh," Romano's eyes trailed to where he accidentally flung it. It laid on the cold rock floor.

On 743 AD, the Vita stone shattered into five pieces.

* * *

**Whew, I hope that was ok**

**So a few things:**

**The Byzantine Empire still considered themselves Roman, it was actually historians that gave them the title of the Byzantine Empire. But for confusions sake, let's just call Byzantine Byzantine -_-**

**So I actually believe Veneziano should've appeared later based on how young Italy looked in Chibitalia, which would've taken place 1500-1600s. **

**But then on the other hand the Italys could've appeared earlier, since Chibi Veneziano advised HRE not to go into battle since his Grandpa Rome fell because he constantly battled, showing some sort of personal insight during Rome's Fall around the fifth century. So there's honestly this huge plot hole. I mean I guess countries can look like babies for a thousand or more years? So I just gave something somewhat historically accurate. **

**Anyways Review please ****please please!**


	4. 743 AD - 815 AD

**Ack, I forgot to disclaim in previous chapters, but I don't own Hetalia and I never shall.**

* * *

"Shit," Rome said between teeth.

The two toddlers flinched. They had never heard Grandpa Rome curse before.

Rome bent down and picked the five prominent shards of the Vita Stone up and set it on the table. He grabbed a broom and swept the tiny, powder like remnants into a bag. In all the years the Italys have known Grandpa Rome, he never cleaned all the dishes, nor did he spend more than two drops of sweat in the gardens. However this Rome started picking the sand sized minerals by hand and placed them in a bag. Then, he took a wet towel and wiped the ground to use the water to pick up what remained of the Vita Stone. Finally Rome crawled around the floor on all fours to make sure there wasn't any pieces of the stone that may have bounced elsewhere.

Romano and Veneziano watched Rome do this in silence. They dared not move.

"Romano."

"Yea?"

"Go clean your room."

* * *

As Veneziano followed Romano into his room, Rome sat down on a chair beside the table. He picked a piece of the Vita Stone up and felt with no great shock that he could not feel power seeping through him.

Now, it wasn't because the Vita Stone lost its mythical ability, it was simply because Rome was a dead nation, and could not receive effects of national power if he had nothing to represent.

Sighing, he hoped deep down that the stone really might've been destroyed. It was for the best.

Suddenly, the stone in Rome's hand started to change color. Rome held the stone closer and watched in dread as the stone shifted from sky blue to forest green. He looked at the other four shards. One turned a fiery red, another yellow, purple, and the last one pearly white.

Veneziano and Romano flinched when they heard their Grandpa curse again.

Later that evening, Rome checked Romano's room and confirmed that it was the cleanest it had been in a century.

Then the three of them awkwardly walked to their dinner table, and while there was food on the table, no one moved. Finally, after a forever of silence, Veneziano spoke, in the most soft and high pitched voice uttered from humankind.

"S-sorry we broke your precious jewel, Grandpa Rome."

"No no, I was thinking about smashing it myself actually."

"WHAT!? Then what the fuck was that attitude earlier? I thought it was like worth a lot of money or something and that's why you were upset," Romano screamed, slamming his tiny hands on the table.

"Ha...well there's more to the story Romano, let me just explain." And so Rome told his precious grandsons the story of the Vita Stone. How he inherited the stone from Macedonia, and the stone made Rome into the most powerful empire in the world. "But it came with consequences, the Vita Stone had opinions of its own and after I neglected it and buried it in the middle of nowhere, I suppose it hated me. After I took it back, things just started to look down for my empire. Now, I made plenty of mistakes too. I got swept with my foolish Caesars and fought unnecessary battles because I wasn't satisfied with being the most powerful among the nations. I wanted to be the only nation and expand my borders till they touch the ends of the continents. It didn't help that my once powerful army of my people basically became a band of merchants that my government wasted their money on because the rest of my people became fat and lazy."

"How was that the rock's fault? It sounds to me like you made dumb choices."

"Oh Romano, you don't understand. Everything bad happened to me at once. My people were lazy, sure, but it would've been fine if Germania didn't keep attacking me. Maybe I could've fought back eventually but all my nobles and their armies moved to the East. My wealth would not have been as drained if I didn't have useless leaders for nearly two centuries," Rome's eyes turned darker. "It was definitely like something was cursing me."

"That sounds horrible," Veneziano sniffled. "But the stone is broken now right? So that doesn't have to happen to any other country?"

"That's what I want to confirm," Rome held out the Red Stone to Romano and the Green Stone to Veneziano. "Hold it." They did. "Do you feel something different?"

"It's like there's power...flowing into me," Romano said, "Is this what you meant by how the rock made you the greatest nation in your day?" Rome nodded.

"But it's less, I mean when I held the blue stone before it cracked, it felt like a cascade of energy."

"Yea, I get what you mean," Romano agreed.

Rome thought about it, and then pulled out the Yellow and White Stones and gave it to Romano and Veneziano respectively. "What does it feel like now?"

"It's stronger, but still not as strong as the blue one," Veneziano said, confirming Rome's theory.

"I was afraid of that," Rome exhaled deeply. "The Vita Stone isn't dead. It's just divided its power into five fractions."

"What about all those smaller pieces, that were basically powder?"

"I scattered it and buried it throughout the tomato garden and the forest. I don't want to spill it but nor do I want someone to collect it easily. So I suppose I technically destroyed it. There is no technology on Earth that can shift through all that dirt to find all those tiny pieces."

"Why not destroy these then, Grandpa?" Veneziano held up the White and Green Stones.

Rome scratched his neck. "Well, I suppose it's because I tried to smash them, but they wouldn't break. It was almost like the Vita Stone itself was surprised to have been shattered, and now it won't let it happen again."

"What are we supposed to do with it? I don't want it to curse me!" Romano said, dropping the stones on the table like it was a disease.

"Don't worry, it we will not keep the stones for long. Today we pack and tomorrow we will travel to the Mediterranean and throw the stones into the sea," Rome smiled reassuringly to Veneziano who was shaking in fear. "These stones will never hurt any nation anymore."

Or it should've been.

The next morning, a grave faced Byzantine stood outside Rome's door.

"Biz! What's up, you finally look like an adult instead of a kid!" Rome laughed, but stopped when Byzantine's grim face did not falter. "Biz?"

"Rome, I need your Vita Stone."

The ancient superpower blinked. "What?" As if not quite believing what he was hearing.

"The Vita Stone. The tool for giving a nation incredible power. I need it."

Rome studied Byzantine's golden eyes, no more did Rome see a young nation seeking to impress him, but a power hungry and desperate nation. If you added power, desperation, and a nation in a single sentence, it never led to something good.

"I'm sorry, but I accidentally shattered the Vita stone."

Byzantine's eyes widened. "What? How?"

Rome shrugged, "like a normal stone would. It kissed the floor."

"Rome. I truly need the stone. If you're making some kind of sick joke you need to stop."

"Why? What's killing you?"

"The Muslims, a new power in the Middle East. God, they probably have more land than you during the Pax Romana."

Now, of course Rome wanted to help Byzantine, and giving him the stone might help, but...a nagging feeling dragged him down from the proposition.

Rome was on the verge of telling the Eastern nation that the Vita stone really was no more, until he saw the feral pleading in Byzantine's eyes. It awakened an unpleasant memory inside of him. A helpless oriental nation in desperate need of something to calm his people, and Rome took it away from him.

Rome growled and flicked his head back in frustration, "I wasn't lying about the Vita Stone breaking. It shattered into two pieces, however it seems like its powers are still there."

Byzantine breathed in relief, "thank you, please give it to me."

"Alright, but just one warning," Rome went into the house and came back out with the Purple and White Stones. "While it may have been because of the stone that I became powerful, it was also because of the stone that I fell. It literally mirrors the saying 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall.'"

Byzantine eagerly took the stones in hand, "I will keep your wisdom at heart." He bowed, "One last thing, I believe the Frankish Empire and the Pope are getting close, Veneziano might need to perform his duties as a personification soon."

Rome pondered sadly, "I was afraid of that ever happening."

* * *

"Grandpa, why'd you give two of the stones to Byzantine?" Veneziano asked innocently. "Also weren't we supposed to travel down to the Mediterranean today?"

"As long as one of stones survive, there's no point in getting rid of the other ones. Because there will still be an imbalance," Rome paused for a bit. "Nah, my reasoning isn't so noble. I just fear how Byzantine may use the stones I gave him, I don't want him to hurt you."

"Then why give it to the bastard in the first place?"

Rome laughed. "Why indeed! I suppose at some-point in my shameful history I was put in a similar position, and made a choice I regretted. Now I'm trying the other option."

"You're probably going to regret this one too," Romano grumbled.

* * *

"What?" Byzantine said.

"You heard me, give me the Purple Stone or the White Stone. One of them, I don't care which."

Byzantine stared at his leader incredulously. "But you're going to give one of them to the Abbasids? They're a Muslim family in the Umayyad Caliphate! Are you trying to strengthen our greatest enemy?"

"Yes but this family said they will overthrow the Umayyads and they will remember us after they give the stone to their new personification. It's a win win for us because then instead of wasting resources to declare war, we can just have friendly relations. Isn't your leader a prodigy?" Byzantine's emperor laid back in his bed surrounded by women and food.

"And you believe them!?"

"Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me!" His leader stuck out his hand. "Stone. Now."

Byzantine gritted his teeth as he reluctantly handed the Purple Stone to his leader, "You're making a grave mistake."

His leader hardened his eyes, "What did you say to your glorious leader, Byzantine? Do I need to send you back down to the dungeons?"

Swallowing his pride Byzantine knelt, "I apologize for my impulsive behavior, please forgive me," Byzantine said, but his tone was laced with fear.

In 747 AD, the Purple stone was handed to the Abbasid family and the Abbasid Revolution began. In 750 AD, the Abbasid Caliphate replaced the Umayyad Caliphate. A lone Umayyad prince fled to present day Spain and preserved his line there.

* * *

Rome spent a few more decades with his grandsons, teaching them art and music. Playing with them and telling them stories of the Trojan War and of himself.

In 800 AD, someone finally came for one of the Italys. It was some of Pope Leo the Third's Christian troops.

"We have been issued to search for the personification of Italy and take them to his leader," they said when they spotted the Italy brothers. "Which one would that be?"

Now, Rome knew this day was inevitable. He already informed his grandsons what their duties would be as personifications, and not be afraid when their people came, but it was not any harder for either parties when Rome pointed out Northern Italy and the men escorted Veneziano out the door of the house he resided in for decades.

Romano was hysteric, he screamed about declaring war on "whoever the fucking pope" was if they took Veneziano away from him, and the younger Italy cried, but offered a scared smile.

"It's o-okay _fratello _we'll see each other again, and I'll be big and tall and a super strong country."

Breaking free from Rome, Romano jumped to give Veneziano a tight hug, "You better not die." The smaller Italy hugged his brother back tightly, feeling as though his light bad got somewhat heavier.

The men first took Veneziano to Vatican city within the city of Rome. There, the nation witnessed something that profoundly confused him. A regal looking man bowed before another man donned in gold and white cloth. Veneziano had never witnessed so many people in the same place before, but it overwhelmed him. They all wore colorful, expensive looking clothing and when the man in gold and white placed a crown over the kneeling man, the room erupted into hushed whispers.

The man kneeling did not look too happy when he finally stood up, and as did many others.

"Psst." Someone tapped Veneziano's shoulder. He looked around and his gaze landed on another boy. He looked like he was in his mid-teens and had the most beautiful curly locks Italy had laid eyes on. His purple-blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "Hey."

"H-hello," Italy bowed.

The other boy chuckled, "Why, aren't you a precious little thing. You're the personification of Italy."

It wasn't a question, but Veneziano nodded anyways. "Northern Italy, my brother is also Italy, but you can call me Veneziano if you'd like. Who are you...um?"

"I'm France, the personification of the Franks. That there," France said, pointing to the upset looking man wearing a dazzling crown who Italy noted was kneeling earlier, "He's my King. The Pope just declared him the Holy Roman Emperor though."

"In the name of God our father, I now declare Charlemagne the Holy Roman Emperor, joining my Papal states in Italy to his grand kingdom of the Franks."

"That guy with the gold and white robes, talking nonsense and wearing an unfashionable hat, is the Pope. Pope Leo the Third. He's so pathetic he's needed my help three times in the last 50 years. So he's kind of an idiot but I've had to put up with him because if my King or I defy the Pope, we'll get excommunicated. Just a heads up, he's your leader."

Italy smiled, "It's ok, since my _fratello _tells me I'm kind of an idiot myself."

France smiled as well, '_Ah, he's too cute, I__ really want to just eat him up.'_

The taller nation wrapped an arm around Veneziano, who tightened his told on the leather strap of his bad in shock, "We're in a mere alliance right now, but how would you like to be one with the Frankish Kingdom?" He said, his voice suddenly dropping as low as the teenage spectrum could, and Veneziano flinched.

"I...uh, don't know what that means."

"I hear you were living with Rome for some time, didn't that man tell you about his relationship with Ancient Greece? Ancient Egypt?"

Veneziano shook his head stiffly.

France stared into Italy's eyes and saw only innocence from them, _'Oh, I really want to just devour him.'_

"Well, here comes my leader and judging by the annoyed look on his face we won't be staying for long. I look forward to being the Holy Roman Empire with you, Veneziano! Though ninety-percent of the words that come out of the Pope's mouth are just words and nothing more. _Au r__evoir!_"

Italy waved France goodbye. Grandpa Rome always said having friendly relationships with other nations was important, that went plenty smoothly, right?

Suddenly, Italy was aware of another man standing in front of him. Looking up, Veneziano saw the warm face of the Pope.

"You must be my country, correct?"

Italy nodded, and the Pope laughed at the seemingly small child's awkwardness.

"Come, let me show you where you will live from now on."

* * *

Romano flinched at another flicker of pain down his neck. There were blasted wars all over his land. Byzantine technically held domain over him, but the Muslims, Lombards, and even Greeks trudged across his lands just to get to the next battle. Just as Southern Italy was the center of the Roman Empire, it became the center of the other nations that took over Grandpa Rome's lands.

Oh well, at least Veneziano has an organized land now. He'll grow up nice and strong, or at least he better.

Romano walked over and opened the desk drawer where they kept the three other stones. Only one resided there now. Romano picked the Red Stone up and looked intently through it, as if by doing so he could connect with Veneziano and the two stones he held even though the idea was absolutely ridiculous.

He placed the stone into a bag, along with a change of clothes and a sack of water with some bread and tomatoes. He walked to the door and looked back at the homely but empty house. "Goodbye you old geezer, I'm finally heading out like the man I am." He said this even though he knew no one was home. Grandpa Rome finally disappeared.

Romano walked through their tomato garden, passing buds of black flowers. As inexperienced as South Italy was, he knew flowers didn't come in black naturally, a suspicion hovered above his head but he didn't dare think about it. Instead he tightened the straps on his bag.

In 815 AD, South Italy walked away from the house which he lived in for nearly two centuries and went to South Italy.

* * *

**Phew, and that's that! We got through...less than a century!**

**I was originally thinking of going further but by now it had already reached 3,000 words and my brain was mush and if I went even one event further I would I to write a whole lot more, so...at least you got France. **

**Next chapter u should expect England popping up, though maybe just for a little bit, Holy Roman Empire, prolly crusades, all that jazz. **


	5. Alfred of Wessex

**Gah, so I was on vacation this last week and couldn't finish a solid chapter. I'll try to get chapter 5 in quickly but for now enjoy this little interlude!**

* * *

The young, at least seemingly youthful Brit stood tiredly over the battlefield. But despite his hunched back and desperate breathing, he had won the battle.

Oh, praised be his king Alfred for delivering him his greatest victory yet as a nation. Let this be a lesson to those leechful vikings, especially Denmark for thinking he was a powerless rabbit facing a hunter.

The personification closed his forest colored eyes and inhaled deeply. He smirked. "This was a brilliant victory to the start of England."

A humorless chuckle sounded from one of the soliders laying on the ground. "Funny how you say 'start' of England even though you've been around for what? Four centuries already." England scowled and crunched Denmark's face into the ground, but the Brit knew that despite the muffled sound, the Dane was laughing even harder. "Four centuries! Four hundred years of losing and you call this a brilliant start?!"

England gritted his teeth and applied more pressure on his foot. Memories of nothing but loss and defeat replayed in England's mind, haunting memories of being so, so desperate as he watched his people go hungry and discontented even though England got their independence from Rome. Centuries of his people being ashamed of having him as their country. Centuries of shame for being himself. "Shut it you filthy viking," England seethed. "You're in no position to think of yourself any better than me." That's right, because right now it was England who won. It's England's king and people who will march through the city gates with music and triumph. England's people will finally find hope when they see him, not just sunken disappointment.

Denmark turned his face just enough so England saw the mockery in his eyes. "I pity you." He said before England drew an arrow like lightening and Denmark saw blackness.

* * *

England couldn't have been happier when King Alfred got a letter from the King of the Franks around 873 AD. It was a sign that his nation was being considered and it made both him and his King esthetic. The letter congragulated Alfred for his victory against the Danes and informed him that the Kingdom of the Franks will send a goodwill ambassador.

True to his word, a luxurious ship docked on the shore only a few months later. The Ambassador presented many gifts, objects that blew England's mind away, but it did not take much to impress the island nation which had lived somewhat isolated.

It was during this visit that England met someone whom he would never forget.

"What is this? Don't tell me _you're _the nation of England?" A teenager with elegant curley locks shook his head and looked disappointed. "How uncute."

Anger flamed inside England. "What did you say?" The teen looked spoiled, proud, but...undeniably perfect. His thin, even eyebrows arched as if a fly had squeaked. He flipped his long golden hair with one hand.

"Then again," the teen went on as if England had not spoken. "You are the providence that the great Roman Empire did not bother fighting to keep in control."

England didn't even know this Frankish boy's name, but he automatically despised him with all his heart. The island nation was about to pounce on the pompous brat when King Alfred and the ambassador walked in.

"Ah, my country," Alfred smiled, though it was emotionless. Something told England that his boss did not appreciate these Franks much like himself. "I see you've already met the Frank personification."

England turned his bushy brows to face the spoiled teen. '_This _was the main power in Western Europe right now?'

Noticing England's incredulous stare, France smirked. "I am the personification of the Franks, or at least a third of them now. My previous leaders split my lands among his three sons and now I represent the kingdom of Charles the Bald." France bowed and spoke flamboyantly, which made England hate him all the more. "I believe you are through with trivial matters?" The ambassador nodded. "Well then let me get to the real reason we are here."

Alfred stood, face blank and calculating while England considered if France would look just as snotty with an arrow through the head.

"Would you like to become one with me?"

"No," the two Englishmen said unanimously.

France sighed as if he expected it. "Mon Cher, mon Cher, believe me when I say I can protect you. Those Danes are not the worst people out there, and your nation will surley die if you get on their bad side." As he said this England shivered from the dark look France gave them.

"You have no proof they can defeat us though." Alfred said.

France laughed, "No proof? Just looking around your country's already half dead! Your personification," France jabbed a finger at England, "Has not grown for nearly the last four centuries, and you ask if there's no proof?"

Alfred's gaze turned dark. "Get your feet off my country."

The Frankish personification leveled the older looking man's glare, testing it. "We offered. It's your loss, mon cher."

France nodded to his ambassador and they walked back to their beautiful ship. England couldn't help but admit that France was right. It's been nearly four hundred years and he hasn't grown any, which only means that he was inherently a weak country. England's spirit drooped. He didn't deserve a great king like Alfred.

"Alfred, I..."

"Bastard frogs," England flinched at Alfred's harsh tone as the king turned towards the child no older than a toddler. "One day England, you're going to declare war on that bastard. And even if it takes ten years, a hundred years even, we're going to win."

England looked down. "But I don't know if I can do it. France is the most powerful nation in Western Europe right now."

"So was the Roman Empire. We broke from his grasp, and even if the frog thinks it's because Rome gave up on us, a victory is still a victory."

England stared at his king, his wonderful, talented king that a worthless nation like England did not deserve. He fell to his knees and bowed. "I will become the greatest nation Europe, no the World has and will ever see. Your name will forever be engraved as the first good king of the English Empire, the name Alfred of England will become legend."

Alfred blinked. "My country. Rise, I do not need such honor. I do what I do because I love England." He smiled as England furiously brushed away tears. "Now let's go back to the castle. You can become the most powerful nation later."

* * *

**There's honestly no plot with this interlude btw. It's just something I whipped up quickly so I wouldn't have to research too much. But this is how I liked to picture the relationship between England and King Alfred of Wessex. I just felt like including it cuz I'm pretty sure this is what America's human name comes from.**

**Sorry about France being such a butt-hole. Things were different a thousand years ago -3-**

**R&R!**


	6. 972 AD - 1147 AD

**Ok I got this out as quickly as I could!**

**I usually update sometime in the weekends, but I got this one out a bit late...in addition to yesterday's super short chapter...**

**But in my defense it's longer than usual! And I plan on releasing another short chapter within the next few days in addition to a usual chapter in the weekends. The short chapter will be about what's goin' on over in the East.**

**Note: re-uploaded Aug 16, 2019 for some errors, no plot changed**

* * *

_Where am I?_

"Look he's awake!"

"Hurry, go get Holy Roman Emperor Otto!"

_Holy Roman Emperor Otto? What's that?_

The little boy blinked as he sat up, numerous faces surrounded him, they all looked so much bigger than he did but they seemed to keep away from the little boy all the same. Just then, a serious looking man stepped up from behind the crowd and approached him.

"Hello," the serious man said.

"H-hello." The boy spoke out, even though he wasn't quite understanding what he said.

"I am the Holy Roman Emperor, Otto. And you are my nation, Holy Roman Empire."

"Holy Roman...Empire?" The words were foreign to the new personification, yet saying it felt right. "I'm a...nation."

Emperor Otto nodded. "Yes. You're the most powerful nation arguably all of Europe."

"I am?" Holy Roman Empire looked down at his tiny hands and thin arms compared the Emperor Otto's large stature and didn't feel powerful in the least.

Emperor Otto noticed Holy Roman Empire fiddling around with his body and chuckled. "Don't worry, you will grow."

Holy Roman Empire stopped sizing up his muscles and blushed.

"Holy Roman Empire, these people behind me are your states. There are many of them, yes, but they have all unified and that's how you were created."

Holy Roman Empire glanced at the larger men and women, in the room. Some of them had friendly faces and smiled when his lightning blue eyes rested on them. Others, and by others it was most of them, gave the boy a mean look as if their princes had forced them to agree to the unification.

One even mouthed the words _'What're you looking at, brat?'_

Most were tall and it overwhelmed Holy Roman Empire.

"My country, would you like to stand?" Holy Roman Empire nodded.

The toddler brushed away the sheets and stood on his own two legs for the first time. Without the extra boost of the bed, Holy Roman Empire felt even shorter.

"Let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" Piped up a dirty blonde girl with a big smile, one of the rare faces Holy Roman Empire observed to not glare daggers. "I'm Burgundy. Nice to meet you, Holy Roman Empire."

Burgundy stuck out a hand and Holy Roman Empire hastily took it. From the back of the room a loud, almost feminine sigh sounded.

"If we must do this, we should get it over with quickly. I'm Austria, and I also have a piano recital so Holy Roman Emperor Otto, if you would please allow me to leave."

The Emperor smiled. "I refuse."

"WHAAT? I wanna go home. This is stupid. This kid is stupid. He's not even a girl! If he was a girl, I might've been slightly excited," A girl crossed her arms and pouted. She had medium length chocolate colored hair and grey-green eyes, eyes that looked accusingly at Holy Roman Empire.

"H-hey Bohemia, you can't just go off saying stuff like that in front of Emperor Otto," A timid voice squeaked.

"I say whatever I want! I'm the one encompassing most the land for this brat anyways."

Slovakia sighed and tried to make himself even smaller among the many countries. It wasn't hard, even Bohemia was taller than he.

Emperor Otto gave Bohemia a sharp look, making her flinch. These boisterous personifications. He would never be able to understand them.

"Hi! I'm Belgium! This stoic scary looking softie is my older brother Netherlands. He's super nice once you get to know him." A happy-go-lucky girl with medium length hair assured.

Holy Roman Empire looked dramatically at the giant that was Netherlands. His face was scary, formed into a permanent scowl. His arms were crossed when he pulled one hand out in front of him to shake Holy Roman Empire's hand. The younger boy took it. Surprisingly, Netherlands scowled even more.

"The world runs on money, squirt. Not handshakes."

Holy Roman Empire blushed, so Netherlands extended his hands asking for money? It made no sense but the German couldn't help but feel flustered at his mistake.

"By the way," The emperor said, looking around. "Where is Italy?" After all, Italy was one of his favorite personifications, cute and friendly, unlike these brutes. He went through all the trouble of marrying Italy's widow queen, the personification was more or less thrilled when a smile came back to her beloved ruler's face.

Silence.

"Italy? You mean that adorable little angel?" Bohemia said. "She's going to grow up beautifully one day."

"Hm, I'm pretty sure Italy was with you, right Austria?" Burgundy said.

Austria, who seemed to have been frozen stiff rolled his eyes. "Yes she's at my place."

The emperor smiled. "Perfect. Actually Austria why don't you take Holy Roman Emperor with you to your house. Then you'd be able to go to your piano recital."

"I wanna go home too!" Bohemia complained. Emperor Otto practically hissed at Bohemia's direction, shutting her up for the rest of the hour.

A bit timidly, Holy Roman Emperor followed Emperor Otto and Austria out the room.

...:::...

Holy Roman Emperor knew Austria probably hated him, but he didn't need to be so plainly obvious about it. It had been nearly an hour and Austria and he had not spoken a single word to the other.

"The year is 972 AD."

Holy Roman Empire blinked.

The prissy Autrian looked out the window in disinterest. "I figured I might as well let you know the year the personification of the Holy Roman Empire awoken, 10 years after Otto became the first Holy Roman Emperor since Charlemagne. He united several neighboring countries, the ones you met earlier were some of the major ones."

Holy Roman Empire thought in silence, "Um...why do some of the other countries seem to hate me? Actually why are individual countries even pledging their loyalty to me if they have their own lands?"

"Different reasons apply to us all. Some of us were bound by our people's religion, some were conquered, some just wanted to be a part of what emperor Otto promised to be the greatest empire since the classical era Romans."

The blonde blushed, "G-greatest empire!? Me?" Austria gave him a deadpan look, Holy Roman Empire cleared his throat. "I mean...I'm honored. Er, what is a classical era Romans?"

Austria's face didn't budge one bit, as if he expected the younger nation to ask that question. "Must I explain everything? It was an ancient empire with its heart in Italy. Your name comes directly from it."

"Italy was the Roman Empire?"

Austria shivered, "No, Italy is Roman Empire's granddaughter." That little sweetheart couldn't conquer a flower.

But Holy Roman Empire didn't know that. His heart-beat was growing apprehensive. Perhaps Italy was a monster of a female personification. Like Bohemia but with the build of Netherlands.

"Ah, we're here." Holy Roman Empire jumped in his seat, his hands were sweating so much it was slipping from his own grasp.

The new nation followed Austria like a dog around the confusing golden halls.

"Italy?" Austria called. "Strange, he must be in the garden."

Austria led Holy Roman Empire into a field of white, fluffy flowers among some lilies. His eyes widened in shock as he laid eyes on the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, albeit he was less than a day conscious.

The little girl stopped what she was doing when Austria walked towards her. A dazzeling smile rested on her face. "Mr. Austria! Welcome home."

"Hello Italy. Good work out here in the garden, though it seems some lilies sprouted again."

Italy gasped and flushed with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. I did it again." She bowed.

Austria smiled in reassurance. "Don't worry about it. At least the only thing troubling me are lilies, not weeds." Despite not having a preference to the pure white lilies, it wasn't bad to have among his field of edelweiss. They fit in quite well. "Which reminds me, there's someone I'd like for you to meet." Austria turned around, "come on out."

Holy Roman Empire snapped from his daze, he didn't even realize he was hiding behind a collumn staring and mentally narrating every action the beautiful girl took. He figured now he had to walk out and greet the girl, but his legs wouldn't move. His lips formed to say something, but nothing came out.

"Holy Roman Empire?" Austria asked.

Italy tipped his head and looked beyond Austria and saw a little boy about his age cowering behind a marble column. He smiled and bowed at the mysterious boy, "Hello, I'm Italy. What's your name?"

Italy was pretty sure the other boy's face turned into a darker shade, but since he was hiding in the shadows Italy couldn't tell for sure. It reminded Veneziano of his _fratello. _Especially when the blonde boy frantically ran off after a momentary silence.

Austria sighed heavily, running elegant fingers over glossy dark hair. "Give me a break, I'm a musician not a baby-sitter."

Italy stared at the retreating figure. He was going to ask Austria about the blonde boy, but the older man also walked away abruptly and shut down all of Italy's questions, mumbling something about his piano recital.

...:::...

Since then, Italy felt eyes poring into him every other day. When he was cleaning up Austria's ballroom. In the gardens. As he was getting ready to go to bed. Lounging under a tree trying to paint.

Even when he went into the bathroom.

One day, almost a year after Italy was almost positive someone was stalking him, but dared not to bother Mr. Austria with it. Until one day, he met the harasser.

The young-looking nation was simply drawing a bunny that had laid in front of him by chance when an apple dropped from above the tree Italy leaned under, startling the rabbit.

The white rodent scurried out and disapeared into the nearest bush.

"Wait!" Italy called, he got up and hurried over to the bush when it spoke, yes _spoke _to Italy.

"S-stop right there!"

Italy froze. Did the bush just?

"A talking b-bush?" Italy stuttered.

"Talking-? Yeah! I'm a talking bush so you better stay away from this bush. There's totally no one in here hiding or anything! If you don't stay away you'll get...get eaten!"

Italy, being the hopeless idiot he was, inched away from the bush in fear of getting eaten. Plus it said there was no one hiding inside of it, so it really must be a monster!

"P-please don't eat the bunny!" Italy yelled, tears pooled at the corners of his eyes imagining the adorable ball of fluff getting hurt by the monster.

The monster remained silent for a while, in which Italy thought he was eating the bunny and that's why he wasn't talking. Upon seeing Italy cry harder, the bush monster cried out.

"No! I'm not hurting the bunny at all!"

"How can I be sure?" Italy hiccuped. "You said you're a monster." _Now_ the naive child was doubting.

Holy Roman Empire stood up without thinking. Sticks and stray leaves marred his usually slick and span appearance. "Here! See, I'm not a monster."

Italy wiped his tears and slowly observed the boy with leaves and twigs sticking out of his hair and clothes. In one of his rare moments, Italy's auburn colored eyes met electric blue ones.

"If you're not a monster who are you, then?"

"I-" The blue eyed boy looked around as if seeking help from the wind. "I'm the Holy Roman Empire." He finally said.

Italy's eyes widened in recognition. "You're the boy from a year ago that Austria wanted me to meet!"

Holy Roman Empire blushed, he didn't know why but everything Italy did made him an awkward mush. "Y-yeah, that's me."

"I'm Italy, one of the countries under your empire. It's nice to finally meet you!" Suddenly realization upon Italy. "Holy Roman Empire, you wouldn't happen to..."

The blonde gulped, bright blue eyes widened in fear. Did Italy find out? No! What would he tell her?

"You weren't in the bush for a year, were you?"

Holy Roman Empire blinked. "What?"

Italy blushed, "I'm sorry, now that I said it aloud it sounds so dumb. I apologize." Italy began to bow at the speed of light.

Holy Roman Empire flailed his arms in the same flustered attitude. "No! You're not stupid at all Italy! I, uh...I was..." Italy looked at him with tear filled eyes. "I was...in the bush for a year...since I couldn't get out..."

Italy stared for a few silent moments before bursting into joyous laughter, while Holy Roman Empire turned into an impossible shade of tomato red.

As embarrassed as he was, Holy Roman Empire was elated at the first conversation between Italy and him, even if it took him a year Italy's laughter made an eternity worth it.

...:::...

"I knew it." Byzantine hissed, pacing around the room rapidly. "I knew it. I knew it. I knew it. I knew it."

"Calm yourself, my country," Alexius Comenus said. "We've delt with them before."

"Calm myself?" Byzantine threw his head back and laughed maniacally. "Calm myself!? My people are less calm than I right now! The Muslims less than a few miles away from my capital!"

Byzantine's emperor waited for his country to regain a semblance of his age. Emperor Comenus cleared his throat when Byzantine stopped rambling. "I have contacted the pope in Western Europe, asking for their aid in retaking the promised land. I have not heard back from him, but I suspect he would be very much interested. With powers like the Holy Roman Empire and the Kingdom of France with us, we have a standing chance."

"They have the Purple Stone, which, I should not need to remind you that it was your kind that made me give them such a devastating advantage for 'friendly relations' that died along with the Abbasid Dynasty!"

"We still have the White Stone" Comenus growled. "Not all hope is lost."

Byzantine gritted his teeth. Oh how he just wanted to prove his foolish leaders wrong! Just to tell him that he shattered the White Stone, now the luxury and comfort they've delved their lives into will finally throw them into the same despair he goes through every waking moment for over 6 centuries! But he can't break it. No matter what tools he's tried. The stupidity and embarrassment of losing has made the once proud nation so awfully tired. His only passion was in the form of anger.

Thus, in a ray of fury, Byzantine stomped out of the room before he said something that surely would get him thrown into the dungeons.

The aging nation traveled north, a sickening revenge plan began forming in the depths of his mind as the clash of the century was unfolding.

...:::...

A small boy trudged through the snow, an equally small smile rested on his pale lips.

He stopped when he reached a beautiful opening around a shimmering frozen lake. The ice was thinning, so the boy dared not skate across waiting for his older brother. Still, just the sight of liquid water slowly returning to his lands melted Russia's heart.

"Did you wait long?"

Russia's purple eyes glimmered with glee when he heard the voice. "_Nyet, _big brother Byzantine. _Spasibo _for meeting me every year, even though I know a powerful country like you is busy especially during spring when merchants get back onto the waters."

Byzantine gave Russia a hug. The young nation squeezed back, though a bit hesitantly at first. It's always strange for Russia to get anymore intimate than a handshake. But he loved the feeling of an embrace the best. The only other person that held Russia like that was his older sister, Ukraine.

"I've brought some more Bibles for you and your people," Byzantine said, unlatching the bag tied to his stallion. "Also some blueprints for church architecture. I know how much you love them." Byzantine chuckled as Russia nodded eagerly.

"Kiev, my capital is flourishing thanks to your influence. Some even began calling me the Third Rome," Russia said as his eyes glazed over the blueprints.

"Oh? Do they now? I wouldn't be surprised. I went there a few decades ago when your leader Vladmir and my princess, Emperor Basil's sister, married. It was beautiful then. I'm sure it's even more now."

"You should come sometime, _da_?" Russia smiled further as Byzantine gifted him with pieces of art and litterary texts on government and stories.

Byzantine looked down sadly. "I believe I won't be able to see you for some time, my dear little brother."

Russia stopped going over his gifts and looked at the elder with confused eyes. "Why?"

"Seljuk Turks. They're nearing my capital, and I have a feeling he and I are not going to back off easily."

"B-but..." Russia thought frantically. "I could help you! My Tsars never liked the Muslims anyways. England, France, and Holy Roman Empire will surely respond as well!"

"You are way too optimistic." Byzantine dug into his pockets and pulled out a dazzleing piece of stone.

Russia looked at the glowing stone in awe. "What is it?" He whispered.

"The First Roman Empire told me, that this is one half of the Vita Stone," Byzantine said, placing the White Stone in Russia's small cold palm. "You remember, I told you the story once, haven't I?" Russia nodded. "Well now I'm giving it to you."

The Kievan Rus blinked. "Why? What? Don't you need it if you're going to fight against Seljuk Turk?"

Byzantine sighed, a deep and tired breath. "There is someone I know in the far, far east that has lived for about three thousand years. Sometimes I see him, so happy and motivated to become even greater. I realize I can't do that. I haven't even become a thousand years old and I just feel too tired to keep on going." Russia clutched Byzantine's shirt, horrified by the look on his face. A dash of hatred, speckles of relief, but most of the canvas was just filled with dry, dark emptiness. Russia recalled a theory Byzantine told him many meetings ago in the same place by the edge of the thawing lake.

Some nations age quickly to their primes and are usually considered to be stronger because of it. Some slowly. But he had never heard of a nation aging too fast beyond his prime. Byzantine looked old, not only mentally, but physically. His hair was drying, eyes sinking, and skin shagging. The sight horrified Russia.

"No. I don't deserve it. I-I haven't done anything. My culture is nothing without you, you _made _me the Third Rome!"

Byzantine gave Russia a broken, exhausted smile. "Does a son wonder why he becomes the king in his father's stead? Take the goddamn stone you inherited, Russia."

...:::...

France hid his yawn behind an elegant wrist. It would be awfully rude of him to appear bored while the Pope read about some guy named Fulcher and something about sheep.

The Frankish personification went all this way to Clermont because the Pope urged his leader to. Now here he was, at the 'important' Council of Clermont while the old man in white and an unfashionable hat babbled on and on.

Oh just let this poor Frenchman be with his sinful desires and wine!

"It is a well known fact, that the Holy Land has resided in Seljuk Turk lands. A race absolutely alien to God has invaded the land of Christians, has reduced the people with sword, rapine, and flame." Pope Urban said. "It saddens my heart to have heard this news, coming from the new Emperor of Byzantine, Alexius Comenus, that the Byzantine's war with the Turks have cost them defeat after defeat, until Constantinople stands next door to Muslim barbarians."

France stopped wandering his mind as the Pope said this. Murmurs broke out rudely from among the nobles, not that it bothered France. But their unrest also became his unrest.

"The Byzantine emperor also sent a request, however. He asks the Christian nations from all of Europe to unite and push the foolish Muslims from where Jesus Christ our lord and savior walked. It is not like any normal war fought by the greed and sinful nature of humans," The Pope shook his head. "It is a holy war!"

The murmurs turned to cheers.

"God wills it!" Pope Urban shouted with finality.

France nearly fell onto the floor from the unfamiliar tightening of his chest. Here was an effect he had never felt before. He laughed loudly though it was overwhelmed by the explosive roars from his people. It's not everyday such a euphoric passion sweeps through an entire nation.

In 1095, Pope Urban the Second inspired the nation of France to crusade.

...:::...

Holy Roman Empire threw another canvas onto the ground, adding to the sea of half finished works littered around the young nation. He exhaled tiredly and slumped onto his desk. No matter how much he tried, Holy Roman Empire just couldn't draw, which was an awful characteristic, considering it was what Italy said he enjoyed the most as a past-time.

A knock at the door broke Holy Roman Empire from his gloomy trance.

"Holy Roman Empire, you have important guests here to see you."

The blonde called back in acknowledgment and rolled out of his frenzied tunic covered with paint and donned his usual black cloak and hat.

He looked in the mirror and frowned. Holy Roman Empire hadn't grown much from the first moment he awoken well over a century ago. Which was strange considering the influence and expanse of his nation. Oh, how he wished to tower over Italy and show the adorable nation his manliness and power and-

"Holy Roman Empire! Your guests are getting impatient!" That was on of his leaders, the King of Germany. Holy Roman Empire leaped over the trashed canvases and followed the other German.

"Goodness sakes, you're not some noble lady." The King huffed. "Even if you were, you cannot keep the Pope and fellow personifications waiting."

"The Pope is here?" Holy Roman Empire said, that means potentially Italy is here as well!

The two Germans walked into a large meeting room.

Pope Eugene the Third smiled upon their appearance and indicated with a slight motion of his hand for them to sit. Holy Roman Empire took his seat next to his King.

To his dismay, Italy was not there.

However, a pompous teenager wiggled a finger at him sitting next to the King of France, Louis the Seventh. The teenager, Holy Roman Empire concluded, must've been the rumored personification of France.

"Welcome, King of France, Louis, and King of Germany, Conrad. Personifications France and Holy Roman Empire. How fares your kingdoms?"

"Please, with all due respect, Holy Roman Empire is fine, let's get down to the real reason we're here, your excellency," King Conrad said. "Unless France has something to say."

King Louis slightly inclined his head, indicating he agreed with the German King.

The pope's expression didn't budge in the least. "I suppose. You remember the Holy War around half a century ago, correct?"

King Louis played with a lock of perfect hair, while King Conrad nodded seriously. "Yes, the conquering of the Holy Land, correct? I believe it was successful because of the joined forces of Normans and French people," The German recited.

Pope Eugene nodded. "It was successful, and to govern the Holy Land, it was split into four states. Now one of those states has been taken by the Muslims again. Edessa to be precise in 1144."

Three years ago, Holy Roman Empire thought. He glanced at his King, who nodded.

"You're asking the French and Holy Roman Empire to join forces to reconquer the fallen state, correct?" King Louis said.

"For God," The Pope added. "If you refuse I suppose I could always ask King Henery of England-"

"The French are more than capable of retaking the Holy Land once more. You do not need thick-browed Englishmen," The King of France quickly said. France relaxed when the Pope smiled and nodded. For the love of Paris, he was glad he wouldn't have to travel with the short-tempered brute.

"Ah, one more thing," The Pope said, "You're all familiar with the legend of the Vita Stone, correct?"

Everyone in the room nodded solemnly.

"I've received word from the Byzantine Emperor. He has a request." Pope Eugene lowered his voice. "He has informed me that the Vita Stone is indeed real. And that it's split into two pieces. One is glowing white and the other purple. His request is to secure the Purple Stone from the hands of the Seljuk Turks."

Holy Roman Empire knew about the Vita Stone. Heck, what nation that has existed for more than two weeks doesn't? But he found himself doubting. "What are we to do with the Purple stone? Give it to the Byzantine Empire?"

France scoffed. "That won't happen on my watch."

"Where's the White Stone?" King Conrad asked.

"You want us to go fight someone with the potential power of the Roman Empire?" King Louis growled. "How long has the Seljuk Turks held the stone?"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," Pope Eugene said, his voice bordering a threat. "The Purple Stone will be given to whatever Christian nation first finds it. As for the White Stone, the Byzantine Emperor tells me his personification hid it somewhere. And now their personification is getting...punishment."

Holy Roman Empire and King Conrad silently exchanged a decision. "The Holy Roman Empire agrees to go on the Crusade." King Conrad announced, he smirked. "For God."

King Louis scowled. "Then the Kingdom of France also will go. For God of course." How could France say no now? It was not only a war for their religion. It was a race for national supremacy.

For the Vita Stone.

Holy Roman Empire waited for Italy at their usual spot by the tree they first met in Austria's place.

He would have to say goodbye to his beloved for a few months...years more likely.

"Ah! Holy Roman Empire!" The blonde's moody heart lightened at the sound of Italy's perfect voice.

"Italy, how have you been?"

The adorable girl in a green maid outfit smiled. "It's just the usual, but Austria invited me to one of his recitals this week! It was so wonderful. One day, when I grow bigger, I'm going to try to create some good music too."

"You have a good voice," Holy Roman Empire said.

Italy blushed, making Holy Roman Empire blush, making the Empire stumble on his words and blush harder. Italy giggled, which did nothing to soothe Holy Roman Empire's heating face.

"Thank you," Italy said, wiping a tear.

The two sat in perfect silence, listening to the bugs chirp like birds in the morning. It was painful, but Holy Roman Empire broke the tranquility.

"I-Italy, I'm going to the Middle East."

Soft auburn eyes flashed in shock. "Why?"

"Crusade...stuff."

"You're going to fight?" Italy cracked.

Holy Roma Empire flailed his arms pointlessly trying to prevent Italy from crying. What kind of a man would he be if he made a girl cry. "But I'll be fine! My economy's healthy and nothing's really threatening my homeland! The only problem would be if France got a hold of the Vita Stone-"

"Vita Stone?" Italy's eyes widened in recognition. Ah yes, it was the dazzling blue stone Grandpa Rome hid from his _fratello _and him.

Holy Roman Empire internally face-palmed. How could he make Italy even more worried than she already was? The German always forgets that the sweet little girl in front of him was still a country. And certain things are common knowledge to all nations.

"It's no big deal. Really. I'm super strong remember," Though in that moment, Holy Roman Empire felt more powerless than ever as Italy stared at him with fear stricken in her eyes.

"W-wait for me for a second, I have to get something."

Before Holy Roman Empire could ask what, Italy fled. He waited patiently, playing with the edge of his cloak. Italy returned in less than ten minutes, out of breath.

"Here," She extended her hand, revealing a yellow stone of almost golden hue. Holy Roman Empire couldn't help but notice how it reflected beautifully off of Italy's auburn colored eyes. "I-it's my good luck charm." She placed it rather forcefully into Holy Roman Empire's grasp.

The blonde would've flipped over Italy touching his hand if it were not for the sudden rush of power and energy that invaded inside of Holy Roman Empire like a thunder shock. Only it didn't hurt like a lightning bolt would, instead it felt absolutely addicting.

"Italy...what..."

"M-my fratello gave it to me," Italy looked to the side. "I think he did it to insure I become powerful enough to protect myself. But obviously it didn't work," she gave a little chuckle and touched her chest. "So now, I want to give it to someone else I care about. Hoping that perhaps it could at least protect them."

Italy shyly opened her arms before Holy Roman Empire fully embraced her.

It was then Holy Roman Empire truly realized he loved Italy. The Yellow Stone was clutched close to their connected hearts as the two held each other under the blue moonlit night.

* * *

**Bohemia is Czech Republic back in the olden days.**

**Just a note: The things I write in this fic sometimes conflict with the work of Himaruya. For example, my main plot changer was the age of Veneziano and Romano. I suppose they were supposed to be born in the 1500s, but they are instead much older. Thus, as we see a bit of Chibitalia, it's obvious that Hungary was not married to Austria at this point in time.**

**R&R!**


	7. 960 AD - 1347 AD (East Asia)

**Ok so I thought maybe I should clarify where each of the stones are as of the end of the previous chapter. **

**White Stone: Given to Russia by Byzantine**

**Purple Stone: Seljuk Turks**

**Red Stone: Romano**

**Green Stone: Veneziano**

**Yellow Stone: Holy Roman Empire**

**Iron Stone: China**

**Tysm for all the reviews in the last chapter, I hope you continue to support the story with more reviews!**

**Note: This chapter is focused on the Eastern side of things. So the dates will overlap between the previous chapter, this chapter, and the next chapter. Keep that in mind to prevent confusion. **

* * *

China smiled at the view. It had taken him centuries, but it was safe to say he felt quite confortable now.

The Tang Dynasty ended rather bloodily, but it paved the way for another dynasty to arise. One that China preferred over the war-like Tang.

Song China was less focused on getting land in the west, and more focused on a cultural flourishment within their smaller borders. His people were extremely motivated to work harder, since now they weren't doomed to stay peasants or officials forever. While China's warring era was so, so unbearably painful, it was during this time that a genius was inspired to create a new philosophy, changing China for the better.

The petite nation chuckled and blew out smoke, he was completely indebted to Confucius. But more than him, China opened his palm, revealing a smooth iron block. He was indebted to the Iron Stone.

The more China meditated on the days when he and Ancient Rome held onto the Vita Stone, the more China felt like something was off. It's patterns were strange. Rome became unstoppable because of the Stone, but after he took it back in the 200s, he didn't recover at all. It was almost as if the Stone...got _tired_ of Rome. No, like he resented the ancient superpower.

China shuddered. And Rome was not the only nation the Vita Stone did not favor.

The Iron Stone, however, was different. After centuries of holding onto it, the slow trickle of power which poured into China did not cease. It was ever consistent, unlike the Vita Stone which seemed to have a mind of its own. A mind that resented both China and Ancient Rome, a mind that sent the oriental nation into centuries of civil war...

China shuddered and cleared his mind with another inhale of his smoke. Everything was perfect now, no need to remind himself of painful pasts. After all, no matter what scars he may ensue, the day will come when it heals. China had little brothers and sisters popping up left and right. His culture was flourishing, economy booming, lands reaping.

Things could only go downhill from this second golden age.

...:::...

Around 1000 AD, China heard the news that the European nations were fighting again. This time with Seljuk Turks. When China heard the news, he couldn't help but laugh. Those leftovers of the fallen Roman Empire against the Islamic superpower? It was a fools game.

Still, it was then China remembered that the Vita Stone was still somewhere around the Mediterranean, and while it was more likely Seljuk Turk had the blue stone, but there was a possibility one of those larger kingdoms too possessed it. Especially that upstart country by the name of Holy Roman Empire.

But, China was not going to involve himself more than necessary with foreigners anymore.

Still, a few decades later it seems the 'Holy War' as westerners called it, had a profound effect on China. Suddenly, merchants who traveled to the Middle East was also introduced to eastern goods. Now they're vigorously demanding more.

The only problem was that it wasn't China's goods. It was another kingdom established on the Silk Road, perhaps China's greatest loss. He found compensation through sea routes rather than land roads, but how complete he would feel if the Silk Road became a part of him again. It's good for both economy and to show his enemies China still had some military might in him.

But still, despite their horrible ending, China had loved Rome for centuries. Memories both bitter and sweet were etched into the Silk Road.

Nothing could be done about it now. He already failed once trying to capture the land from his little brother, and failed miserably.

It's not like China had a weak military or anything. He had the largest population and the most advanced weaponry. But it was like the Iron Stone refused to give him motivated or able people. Sure, there were several exceptions, but China's rulers just seemed so...so useless! Goodness, the three-thousand year old country was sure an infant could do three-thousand times better.

Then in 1075, they tried to expand down into Vietnam. China thoroughly expressed what an awful idea that would be. The Ly Dynasty were nothing but faithful servants. There it wasn't like China was lacking any land, nor do they have anything to gain from entering into war with them. Plus, Vietnam was his little sister, he couldn't possibly bear the thought of hurting her.

"You're just a personification. To say that demonstrating our national superiority is pointless is not your duty," the officials had said.

Shockingly, his little sister had grown up and when China saw her on the battlefield, he was shocked to say the least. Vietnam was no longer a child trying to jump on China's back. She was a fierce, beautiful warrior and swung her sword like she would a noble fan.

That war had ended in stalemate. But China couldn't help but feel like he lost. Vietnam stopped talking to him. His court finances and military strength weakened.

Things have indeed gone down from his second golden age.

Of course, he was still thriving more or less in mathematics, philosophy, medicine, and astronomy. If only he hadn't fought in anymore wars.

China's emperor decided they would try to eliminate their northern threat, the Liao Empire. His leader even tried to be smart and ally themselves with another one of Liao's enemies, the Jurchens.

Long story short, after they defeated the Liao Empire in 1125 AD, the Jurchens turned on China and founded the Jin Empire in the north. Nothing changed except that China's national treasury grew lighter and morale shot low.

Still, China realized he had a thing for maritime trade and warfare once he lost 40% of his land. He at least had several successes there.

Not to mention, his little brothers Korea and Japan were so cute, aru!

One day, one of his officials presented him with a document.

"What is this?" China asked cooly.

"The official formula for the weapon we discovered while looking for immortality."

China paused, recalling this subject from about a century ago. Some time during the late Tang Dynasty, he tried to reshape the boring Iron Stone just out of sheer boredom. He never expected what came next. When iron met iron for the first hit of the process by the court's royal blacksmith, it sent the poor man flying. After a few experiments, China realized the stone had an abnormal rebound ability that almost prevented it from being destroyed. But it only hapened when the Iron block hit something else with iron. If it was wood or copper, there's no effect.

When he got back into the Tang court, China found out that his alchemists did not find immortality, but instead discovered a chemical reaction which was extremely explosive and dangerous. Gunpowder.

While some might've blown it off as a coincidence, China, paranoid and hardened from millennia of tortuous experience stressed on it. How could the smashing of the Iron Stone and discovery of gunpowder happen on the same day? There was only one possibility: when the Iron Stone strikes another iron substance, something akin to a technological boost occurs. A sudden discovery. Birth of a revolutionary genius. Creating a deadly weapon.

All those circumstances were included.

It made China strike the stone again.

What an awful mistake that was. A military genius was most definitely born in East Asia. But it was against China.

When China first heard of a military leader that united the Mongol tribes in 1206, a feat in itself deserves praise, he grew suspicious. But this Genghis Khan then went on to conquer much of the Middle East from Seljuk Turk, some of Europe, and Russia. He was horrified. China striked the stone again, hoping something would protect him. It only gave birth to another able leader within the Mongol Empire: Kublai Khan.

He tried to fight, China had overwhelming numbers and advanced technology, but he lost on land. The ancient nation suggested they take the battle to the sea, as he seemed more adapt at maritime warfare, but a measly 50 Mongol ships defeated their armada of 1,000 Song Ships.

The defeat was incredibly shameful. Not only that, but his little brothers and sisters were threatened of being invaded. China would not let Mongolia get his greedy hands on another personification.

"Japan! Japan!" China growled in front of his little brother's door. "I need to speak with you, aru!" Thankfully, Japan was still free, but it was only a matter of time before the Mongol Empire turned their attention to the island nation.

There was a little "hai, hai," and then the younger nation came out, still breezy from waking up so suddenly. "What do you want ni-san?"

"Japan, surely you've heard of Mongolian Empire right?" Japan nodded. "They've taking over my place. It's just a matter of time before they try to take yours too, aru!"

Japan was suddenly awake. "What do you mean, they've taken over your place? You've been...conquered?"

China burst into tears, "Yes...aru..."

Japan looked around flustered, and not quite sure how to respond. "S-so what should you do!? I've heard he's terrible to his conquered personifications, Mongolia that is."

"There's nothing I could do," China wiped his tears off, eyes hardening again. "But there's something you can do."

Japan weakly pointed at himself and cocked his head. "Me? My military is still nothing compared to yours. With all due respect, elder brother what do you expect I do?"

China took out the Iron Stone. "This." The old nation smiled and wrapped his arms around his beloved little brother. "I'll stay inside the Mongolian Empire to watch over Korea. I'm sure he's horrified to be there by herself. But you. Be one of the few to resist the Mongolian Empire."

Japan gulped, and took the Iron Stone into his grasp. He nodded, but didn't quite know how he was going to resist the largest Empire the world has ever seen but he wasn't going to tell China that now.

China smiled in relief and embraced his brother one last time. Quiet and contemplative.

They stared at the blue moon for god knows how long before China left the nation where the sun rises, and returned to his own begotten lands.

...:::...

"Are you happy now?"

China stirred from his slumber, a strong hand stroked the brunette's long hair. "What could I possibly be happy from?"

Mongolia smiled and kissed a strand of China's hair. "My leaders have given up on taking over Japan. They defeated us once again with that kamikaze of their's. Tell me, you gave one of the colored stones to Japan, didn't you?"

"Colored stones?" China was genuinely confused, he never heard of such a thing.

"You don't know yet, my beloved?" Mongolia shuffled and pulled out two shimmering stones. One of white glowing hue, and the other purple. "They say that the Vita Stone split into several pieces. My Russian Khanate said it was separated into halves. But Seljuk Turks claim that at least one more exists out there, saying he could 'feel' it on the battlefield. Who knows."

China remained silent, the colored stones did radiate power, similar but to a lesser degree than the Vita Stone. Judging by the sizes, the Vita was probably split into at least four pieces. His Iron Stone was a different case than these stones. But China was not going to tell Mongolian Empire any of that.

"They're beautiful," he simply said, and it wasn't a lie.

"You're much more dazzling than mere glowing rocks," Mongolian Empire cooed. he ran a hand down China's slim body, "You have no idea how long I've waited to hold you like this."

It took China some effort to prevent himself from both shivering and rolling his eyes.

"Ah, I held something similar to the colored stones," China smirked. "And I discovered something quite amusing with it. Would you like to hear?"

Mongolian Empire nodded, if only to listen to China's sweet voice.

"I found out that when I striked my stone with the same substance, which was iron, a peculiar reaction took place."

"What kind of reaction?"

"While holding the stone is like a constant stream of power, striking it will give you a huge boost."

The hand paused in the middle of stroking China's hair, before continuing. "That is quite peculiar. Have you tried it out?"

China hid the absolute glee he was feeling. "Yes I believe so. When I smashed it, my alchemists suddenly discovered gunpowder."

"Is it always a good reaction like that?"

China shrugged. "That was the only time I did it before you conquered me."

"I see," Mongolian Empire sat up and pressed a light kiss on China's hand. "I have something to do, I'll be back later."

China simply nodded. When the door closed and Mongolia left the room, the ancient nation squealed like a child. Mongolia was definitely going to strike the two stones he had, which will in turn create disaster against the Mongol's favor, like it did for China. Ah, three thousand years had made him wise, aru!

Mongolia knew what China said was probably not the full truth, but he was the Mongolian Empire! The very mention of his army drives kings to the deepest darkest depths of fear. Even if smashing the rocks together once might hinder him, it can't completely destroy everything he's worked so hard for, right?

Making up his mind, Mongolia smashed the White and Purple Stones together in 1347 AD. Like he hit a ping-pong the stones reflected each other away with shocking force. If Mongolia had not been the strongest nation, surely his arms would've been ripped out.

He waited a few moments. Nothing happened. He smashed them together again, just to confirm. The rebound effect happened, but nothing else.

The birds continued singing their sweet tunes. His foreign officials ran back and forth holding documents. No explosions, earthquakes, or anything much threatening.

Mongolia sighed. He didn't get anything out of it, but it wasn't like he hurt anything either. Perhaps China just wanted him to break the Stones out of resentment. Which clearly didn't work. Mongolia went to his court and observed his khan and scientists. No new discoveries. The emperor lazed in comfort like usual.

But unbeknownst to the superpower, something ground-shattering did happen. Two things for the ammount of times he striked the stones together.

The Mongols lost control over many of their khanates through innefective ruling, not to mention the fact that Mongolia's leaders were not as brilliant as Kublai or Ghengis Khan. Peasants were increasingly getting more upset at their worthless government for letting them starve. The insueing natural disasters didn't help either.

But the second strike affected the west more than anything, a merchant traveled up the Silk Road from the Mongol Empire into Europe unknowingly brought with them a new weapon. The weapon was then equipped on rats whom spread the deadly tool all across Europe.

The weapon was a disease known as the Bubonic Plague.

* * *

**And done! **

**So this chapter went on longer than I originally planned, so I don't think I'm going to update the actual seventh chapter by this weekend. **

**R&R!**


End file.
